


That Butler, No Longer a Butler

by tangablesadness



Series: Moving On [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Caring Sebastian, M/M, POV Sebastian Moran, Post-Canon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: - Short Story -Ciel Phantomhive's soul was as exquisite as he expected, but gone in an instant. What now will he do with the rest of his immortal life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a multi-chaptered fic! I said short story, which I suspect it shall be, but honestly who knows. If I keep the chapters this short I could end up with 50 of them. Moments from Sebastian's life, ah, I am gonna love doing this! Inspired by the Kuroshitsuji Valentine's Special. Go check it out! A live performance by Black Butler voice actors, it is super funny and Sebastian's part is so sad. You will love it, promise. Anyway, here is my actual announcement, this fanfic has both manga and anime components. I use all manga arcs (except the current ongoing one) but with a season one ending. So yeah, just so you guys don't get confused. Now unto the story!

Ciel Phantomhive's soul was everything I expected. Tainted with bitterness yet oh so sweet with light. Spicy with hatred yet mild with sorrow. The most divine complex conundrum that fitted the boy so well. Pride, love, disgust, embarssment all flowed through me, eliciting moans of pleasure at every taste the palate ignited. It was the best thing I ever experienced in my overly extended life. I savoured every bite and relished every scream that the painful process pulled from the fading boy. The pleasure made me dizzy with twisted happiness as I finally stepped back from the broken body.  
       
This contract was the grandest I ever experienced. Constant action and mystery with the most complex of masters charging through them all. It had me choking in laughter and burning with anger. The emotions came in such intensity, never had a human entertained me so.  Ciel stretched my intellect to new capacities, taught me new skills and kept me on my toes with his unpredictable behavior. The witty conversations were endlessly enjoyable and I always yearned for the chance to catch the boy off guard like he did me.  
       
Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, filled with hatred and burning with revenge. He was the most extraordinary human I ever met, and in turn created the most extraordinary façade to fulfill.  
      
But now I was no longer Sebastian Michaelis and the corpse before me was no longer the prideful Earl.  
      
I reached forward softly brushing silky soft midnight bangs out of his porcelain face. Stooping forward I wrapped my arms around the body and lifted him. I gently cradled him to me, almost like in apology for fulfilling his last order so well. Treading softly down the path we came from I carried my former young master to the gondola.  
       
My magenta eyes bled through and with a wave of my hand I filled the boat with white roses. Placing the body down I perfected the picture. Beautiful. So cloyingly sweet.  
      
  I bent down and pushed the boat out into thickening mist, watching as my greatest piece of art disappeared.

 

I felt the human need to sigh in relief  
     

No more useless servants, no more bratty comments, no more dressing up, no more butler guise. I had no one to answer to and was completely satiated. I removed the façade of Sebastian completely and felt refreshed by the sense of freedom. Leering I threw my head back and laughed at the broken boy who sold everything for nothing. How despicable. How stupid. How human. Yet I knew his foolish beauty was something to be respected. 

 

Oh well, it didn't matter now, it was all over.

I smiled and turned to leave.

 

Only to realize I had no where to go.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I told you Sebastian was hard to write *sigh* he is so OOC


End file.
